A Neko Shift
by SwanRaven
Summary: What were to happen if Eren and Armin were to sudenly change into neko beings? well a love story thats what would happen.


Hello all this is my first fan fiction that I ever officially wrote down. However I did not make it alone I meet someone on omegle who developed the plot with me as well as a friend to help me. Please enjoy if you want to read on abot the beautiful couple of Ermin.

* * *

One day in the training camp of the next troops in the 104th training squad. Eren was sleeping in his shared dorm room with Armin. It was almost time to wake up, so he gradually opened his eyes. He stretched out his arms and legs, letting out a large yawn, then slid out of bed, and walked towards the bathroom. He washed his face then dried if off with a towel. He looked in the mirror and his mouth dropped. He had two small brown cat ears poking out of his hair. Armin awoke a short while after Eren only to see Eren looking at his new cat ears. Armin was a little surprised and curious so he stood up and went to go see if he could help with the issue only to feel a tail behind him. He looked back and was hit in the face by a golden tail that was now on his rump.

Eren turned as he heard the blonde grunt as the furry tail hit his face. He turned around, only to have the same happen to him. "What the hell...?" Eren asked, grabbing the tail and analyzing it carefully. Armin struggled to grab the tail and when he did he said in a surprised tone "What happened here ... how did this ... I'm so confused". He then felt the cat ears on his head move a bit and he took his hands up to stop them from moving only to the surprise of his tail starting to hit him in the face again, but this time he could not grab it again.

Eren however found the new cat ears on his childish friend surprisingly cute. He walked up to the boy and lightly began to pet the soft, golden ears. "I'm not sure... but they suit you."

When Eren started to pet his ears Armin felt calm. He purred instinctively and a light blush dusted his cheek with Eren's words. He then looked at his friends tail and saw how it moved swiftly and beautifully and replied "and your new tail fits you well and matches the color of your deep brown hair".

Eren blushed at the compliment towards his new features. The purring soothed Eren as he moved his hand down his back and to his tail. "You look so cute, Armin... It's like your the little kitten I could never have."

Armin reached up to wrap his arms around his neck. He looked at the jade color eyes of his best friend and wondered about this feeling he felt. "Eren your so kind what would I have ever done without a friend like you inside these walls".

When Eren heard this he swayed his tail in the air, before interlacing it with Armin's golden one. He felt his heart begin to pound as the short boy said such kind words. "Armin..." The golden haired boy felt there tails touch and Eren's deep voice saying his name ever so soothingly.

"E ... Eren" he struggled trying to say the name of his friend that was coming ever so close to him that it felt warmer every second they stood there alone.

"Armin..." He said it, with a calm, soothing voice this time. He lifted Armin's chin with his finger and leaned in close. "Do you feel.. the same warmth in your chest?"

The blush grew red on the smaller boys cheeks. He could not move his gaze from those jade eyes. He responded "I do ... Eren" he closed his eyes to take in the warmth he felt and how it was now slowly turning into heat.

Eren purred as he tightened the interlaced tails together. He leaned in and placed a warm, soft kiss on his best friend's lips. Armin's Eyes were still closed at the moment of the kiss, but as soon as there lips touched he opened his eyes and saw how beautiful Eren looked and closed his eyes again to savor the short moment. Then Eren's ears flicked as he deepened the kiss. He had always had feelings for the blonde male, but didn't dare to ever say. He was afraid at the response he would get. Armin leaned a bit forward to show how much he enjoyed the kiss. He always felt something deeper then friendship for Eren but never knew what it was till now.

As the kiss deepened The golden haired boy thought is this what love is?

Eren heard the boy's thoughts and smiled in the kiss. "Yes, this is what love is."

Armin's red blush turned even more red if it was possible as he opened his eyes to look at Eren. he was amazed by what he just said and could barely believe it was real. "Eren ... I ... I ... I love you."

Eren smiled and rubbed behind his ears. The warmth began to grow larger until he felt it throughout his entire body. "I love you too, little Armin."

Armin felt ever so hot as his best friend said those words. He leaned close to his best friend and rested his head on his chest. "Eren" he said softly as he purred and his ears wiggled a bit "What should we do now?" he said with a smile.

The brunette smirked. "What would you like to do, princess?" He rubbed him behind the ears, wanting to hear the purring more.

He purred more as if Eren said it out loud and replied "Anything my prince wants me to do" the golden blond replied as the one he loved rubbed his ears ever so nicely.

"I want you do... groom me." The brunette said, with a warm smirk on his face.

Armin's tail swished back and fourth and his ears stood up excitedly . He felt so happy to know something that could make his lover happy. He lead Eren to the bed to lay on. He went to get a brush to groom him.

As he did so Eren let out a laugh. "Armin... You've read so many books, and you don't know anything about cats?"

Armin blushed a burgundy red shade "but isn't brushing grooming … I … I want you to be happy? ... besides I mainly read storied of the outside world though none of which ever involved a story of a cat."

Eren sat up and gestured Armin to sit beside him. "I'll show you how cats groom each other."

Armin sat down next to him not knowing what to do. He was thinking of what grooming meant but in reality he barely ever even remembers the way a cat acts let alone what's about to happen now. Eren leaned up to Armin's head and began to like the blonde ears with his now rough tongue. Armin could barely breath with what the sensation he felt through his body while his friend licked him. It tingled but it was hot but very enjoyable to him.

Eren started to notice Armin's ears beginning to hit up, and bit one ear gently with his new cat-like teeth. Armin gasped quietly as Eren bit him but still could barely breath with the warmth filling up his entire body he felt stiff and could barely move at all now let alone speak, but even so he whispered "So this is how cats groom one … *moans softly* another."

Eren let his teeth let go of the golden haired boys' ear and looked at his sky blue eyes and said "yes it is … Armin your so beautiful" he leaned up a bit and hugged him and leaned forward to lower them to lay down on the bed with his now lover underneath him.

Armin still stiff and now with the pressure of Eren's body on him whispered "I love you Eren".

The smaller boy then moved a bit to bite the Brunette's neck. Eren let go of Armin with the sudden bite on his neck and smiled as he now saw he was now in a push up position over his golden haired lover.

Armin's blush and sky blue eyes told Eren that he wanted more without saying anything. Eren reached down to unbutton Armin's shirt and pull off his lovers pants and then his own clothing as well. Armin looked over Eren's body and fell more in love. Eren did the same to the others small petite body and admired his frailty.

The brunette then leaned down to slowly lick his petite golden haired lovers chest slowly but gently. He went around every muscle tracing his figure making Armin moan in pleasure as his own tail swayed back and fourth. He went lower and lower till he reached the most sensitive part of Armin's body his member.

Eren knew what his feline lover liked and slowly licked it but only for a short while since he could feel him twitching from excitement and gasping for air. The brunettes ears flicked back and went up to kiss his lovers cheek.

Armin looked up at him and smiled and said in a seductive voice "Come inside me … please."

Eren blushed brightly but smiled warmly "Of course my princess, if that's what you desire".

"Its what I most desire my prince" Armin said blushing even more as he opened his legs.

Eren's tail swished excitedly and he went down to see his lovers entrance. Slowly he rubbed his fingers around it before inserting them one by one. Armin gasped and moaned with pleasure as tears started to fall down his face, not tears of pain but tears of happiness that the one he loved would soon be inside him. The Brunette took his fingers out and then took his member and stuck its slowly inside Armin's entrance. Armin's eyes closed his eyes as tears steamed down his face and he screamed moans of joy. Eren's eyes were shut as he kept going deeper inside Armin and he felt him tightening up but he did not want to hurt him by taking it all out at once.

He made it in all the way inside and he looked at the golden blonds expression of shear joy and ecstasy and he was so elated that he leaned forward to kiss him softly on the cheek. Armin smiled and kissed the brunette on the lips as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Each of there ears flicked up at the same moment and there tails again interlaced with one another as they both whispered to each other "I love you" and kissed passionately for a long while. Soon from all their fun the two lovers we exhausted and fell asleep holding on to each other.

Later Mikasa came to see where the two had been all day long that they skipped training and covered there naked bodies with a blanket and let them be since there cat like appendages had now disappeared without a trace.


End file.
